Haven't We Been Here Before?
by Galadriadhar
Summary: The story of Xerneas and Yveltal spans aeons upon aeons, and their interactions have changed with time. Will you follow me? I have a story to tell, but to tell it I must start at the beginning, before Xerneas and Yveltal were called to creation and destruction. It will be rocky. It will be confusing. But I promise that you will understand what I have to say by the time I finish.


HAVEN'T WE BEEN HERE BEFORE?

"Xerneas," Yveltal grunted.

"Yveltal," Xerneas lilted. "Go ahead and sleep."

"Thank you." _Klangash…. Fwoom!_

Generally, destruction and creation tend to avoid each other. But once every thousand years they must meet. At these meetings, the era of destruction switches places with the era of creation. Sometimes it is destruction's turn to reign. Other times it is creation's turn to nurture. These meetings are always tense and strained.

"Xerneas."

"Yveltal."

"Sleep, Xerneas."

"Thank you."

Can you feel the tension? …No? Well, that's all right. At the beginning, these periods of transition were easier on Xerneas and Yveltal. They still remembered the friendship they had before being assigned their roles.

Will you follow me? I have a story to tell, but to tell it I must start at the beginning, before Xerneas and Yveltal were called to creation and destruction. It will be rocky. It will be confusing. But I promise that you will understand what I have to say by the time the story comes to an end.

So, the question stands again: Will you follow me? If so, cast your eyes down the page as I relate a story that spans aeons. We will begin hundreds of thousands of years before the events with Lysandre in Kalos, and we will end a month after the events. Don't worry about the length of the journey. Only a few meetings are necessary for the story.

Let us begin.

* * *

><p><em>Five Hundred Thousand Years Before XY<em>

"I'm gonna get you, Xerneas!" a small red-and-black bird chirped. It chased a small blue deer through the Celestine Forest.

"No you won't!" the deer called over its shoulder. "You're a slowpoke, Yveltal!"

The bird narrowed its eyes and dived. Pulling up before hitting the ground, it began using its momentum to rapidly gain on Xerneas. The deer was racing ahead, head lowered. It jumped over some roots and ducked under some branches.

It wasn't enough. Yveltal got close enough to land on the left knob on Xerneas' head. "I gotcha," Yveltal chirped happily.

"Aww…" Xerneas moaned, flopping onto the ground. "I was even faster than ever! I don't get how you always catch me."

Yveltal jumped off of the knob and stood on the ground next to Xerneas' face. "I'm not a slowpoke, Xerneas." Yveltal winked. "Not only that, I've got to protect you."

Xerneas got up, shaking slightly. "Next time I'll win. Just you wait, Yveltal!"

"That'll be the day! Come on! Mom's making stew and said you could come, Xerny." Yveltal leapt into the air and fluttered to keep flying.

Xerneas' eyes narrowed. "All right… Yvelvet."

"Hey!" Yveltal protested, but Xerneas had already taken off. "Get back here!"

"First back to your Mom's gets first bowl!" Xerneas called back.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Yveltal started flapping, quickly catching Xerneas. But they were stopped.

"Xerneas. Yveltal," a feminine voice said out of the midst of the Celestine Forest. Xerneas and Yveltal stopped abruptly. Yveltal almost fell out of the air.

"Who is that?" Yveltal whispered to Xerneas as a shadow appeared before them. Xerneas shrugged.

The shadow became colored and formed a large creature. The creature was white, four-legged, and had a gold ring around its middle. Its eyes were gleaming. Yveltal and Xerneas instinctively knew who this was: Arceus, lady of the world.

Arceus looked at both of the small creatures before her, and her face creased in a smile. "Xerneas and Yveltal. It is wonderful to see you."

Yveltal lowered to perch on Xerneas' head. Both bowed as low as they could. "Hello, Lady Arceus."

"What brings you to the Celestine Forest, Lady Arceus?" Xerneas asked politely.

Arceus bent her head. "I have come to call new Legendaries." Her eyes were twinkling.

Xerneas and Yveltal gasped, eyes wide. Whenever Arceus called new Legendaries, it always meant that there was a celebration with food and- here Xerneas and Yveltal's mouths watered- soda. It meant that a new region in Patagolikan was ready for human habitation and needed patrons. It was always a marvelous time.

"I have need of three," Arceus continued, raising her head again. Her eyes were still twinkling. "I have chosen them already. I hope you can help me find them," Arceus whispered conspiratorially.

Yveltal and Xerneas nodded eagerly. "I am looking for Zygarde."

Yveltal and Xerneas pointed, as one, in the direction of the old snake's home.

"Wonderful!" Arceus smiled. "The other two are… Yveltal and Xerneas. Do you happen to know where they are?"

* * *

><p><em>Four Hundred Ninety-Nine Thousand Years Before XY<em>

Xerneas let out one more shaky burst of life energy before lowering her head. A small tear dripped onto a Floette, who looked up and smiled. Xerneas couldn't help but smile back.

When Arceus had asked for them a thousand years ago, Xerneas had not imagined what would happen. It turned out that Arceus had bathed them in energy, transforming them into giant Pokemon. She had then explained their roles to them. Xerneas was to be the Legendary of Life, while Yveltal was to be the Legendary of Destruction. Zygarde was to be the Legendary of Order.

Arceus had then given Yveltal enough energy to last for a thousand years and sent him into hibernation. She had moved Yveltal deep into the mountains, Zygarde into a deep cave in the earth, and Xerneas into a forest. Arceus had then left Xerneas to tend the region and bring it into bloom, promising that she would be able to see Yveltal when one thousand years had passed.

Xerneas had fulfilled her duty, but she was plagued with questions. Why had she become the Legendary of Life? Why was that a female's role? She had known she was a female before, but it had really become apparent after the call to be a Legend.

There was one question that never let her sleep, though. Why did Yveltal, her best friend, have to become the Legendary of Destruction? He wouldn't hurt the smallest plant, yet Arceus had called him to that position. There had been many nights where Xerneas had cried for hours on end, wondering what made such a thing fair.

These questions bothered Xerneas as she walked to the meeting place that Arceus had provided. At least Arceus had realized that she would want to talk with Yveltal. It was only natural. They had gone from spending every minute together to only seeing each other every thousand years.

As Xerneas approached the clearing, an unfamiliar sensation filled every fiber of her body. She had to examine it before finally understanding: fear.

A red and black figure could be seen in the clearing, and Xerneas almost turned tail and ran. Why shouldn't she? Yveltal had become a monster, even though she could remember what he had been. She had every right to be afraid. But… she had promised. She had promised to come and meet him before falling asleep.

Yveltal was resting on the floor of the clearing, looking at the grass under his feet. Xerneas screwed up her courage and entered the clearing. Yveltal's eyes snapped up to meet hers, and she felt all the fear melt away.

"Hey, Yveltal." Xerneas smiled. It was always wonderful to see her best friend, even if he was a monstrous creature.

"Xerneas," he replied. "I am awake. It is an… intriguing feeling." Yveltal flapped his wings experimentally. "I feel as though I could fly to the moon and back and still beat you in a race." A roguish glint was in his eye.

Xerneas laughed, remembering the races in the Celestine Forest. Yveltal had always won, but now? She was confident that she could win.

"Go to sleep, Xerny," Yveltal said gently. "I will… I will make sure nothing disturbs your rest."

"Thank you, Yvelvet." Xerneas yawned. She hadn't felt this tired before at bedtime. She graced Yveltal with a gentle smile. "Keep me safe."

Yveltal bowed, putting a wing in front of him like an arm. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Four Hundred One Thousand Years Before XY<em>

Yveltal yawned. He tried not to. Every time he yawned, some catastrophe occurred. The last time he had yawned, a large wave had almost wiped out the eastern part of the region.

A tear fell from his right eye. He hated being the Legendary of Destruction. He hated having accepted the call to become a Legend. He wondered why he had to be the one.

Yveltal sighed, beat his wings once, and soared through the air to the clearing that still existed almost a hundred thousand years after its creation. Pidove shrieked. Staraptor hid their faces. Honchkrow cawed. Smeargle painted pictures of doom. All over the region, it was the same. When Yveltal flew, destruction followed.

He couldn't help it. If it were up to Yveltal, he would spread happiness and peace. Unfortunately, it wasn't up to him. Why had he become the Legendary of Destruction? What was his true purpose in this role? Yveltal had been pondering this question for thousands of years, but he had never found an answer.

Gliding on the air currents, Yveltal quickly came to the air above the clearing. He peered down and saw a blue blur. His heart leapt within him. Butterfree filled his stomach.

Yveltal wasn't accustomed to fear. It still bit him every time he had to go to sleep. He knew why, though. Xerneas had told him what happened when he fell asleep: he sucked energy from every living thing in a very wide radius so that he could survive. Seeing Xerneas below drove Yveltal's fears home. Soon enough, he would be causing unintentional death and destruction that she would have to clean up.

Shaking his head, Yveltal dove. He figured it would be better to not think about it. He would have plenty of time to fret during his hibernation.

Flexing his talons, Yveltal landed in the clearing with a loud thump. Xerneas, sitting on the ground, laughed. "You still have not perfected your landings, Yvelvet."

Yveltal lifted himself to his feet and flicked dirt and grass out from between his talons. "At least you don't have to worry about them, Xerny."

Xerneas pushed herself to her feet, stretched, and yawned. Yveltal was jealous. When Xerneas yawned, she caused flowers to bloom and Pokemon to be strengthened. He wished he could share her powers, just once.

"Go to sleep, Yveltal. I will protect your hibernation." Xerneas nudged him with her antlers. They had grown during her transformation. Yveltal thought they were gorgeous.

"Thank you…" Yveltal trailed off. He looked to the ground. He shifted from foot to foot. Xerneas tilted her head.

"Are you afraid?"

Yveltal raised his gaze to meet her dark, beautiful eyes. He nodded mutely. "Oh, Yveltal," Xerneas murmured. "I'm so sorry. Are you afraid of me?"

Lowering his head to the ground, Yveltal sniffed. "No," he said quietly. "Me. I'm afraid of myself."

Xerneas was silent. Yveltal knew she realized he needed to talk and he was grateful for her silence. "I'm… a monster, Xerneas. Every time I yawn, something happens. Every time I fall asleep, hundreds of lives are extinguished. I can't bear to be what I am!" Yveltal finished, breathing heavily. His eyes were aflame.

"I know… I cannot bear what I am, either," Xerneas replied. "I just cannot imagine what you feel, though. I still feel for you, Yveltal. I hope you know that."

Yveltal looked up sadly. "You can't know what this is like, Xerneas. You would break. I… I have broken."

Xerneas lifted Yveltal's head with her antlers. "Don't give up, Yveltal. Don't ever give up. I… I couldn't take it if you did."

* * *

><p><em>Three Hundred Fifty-One Thousand Years Before XY<em>

Xerneas looked over the garden she had finished creating with a smile. It was her fourteenth such garden. Nearly a mile square, it was full of Floette, Sunflora, and Combee that took care of the numerous species of blossoms.

Her smile quickly faded as Xerneas realized that it was time to meet Yveltal at the clearing. A feeling of guilt gnawed at her heart. She had promised to consider the questions asked fifty thousand years ago, and she had forgotten. She had failed her friend.

Feet dragging in the grass, Xerneas trudged to the meeting clearing. Dread filled her soul as she wondered what Yveltal would do. Would he be upset? Would he… unravel?

Yveltal had been consistently falling further and further into a depression. Xerneas wasn't sure Legendaries could get mental illnesses. But even if they couldn't, she knew that Yveltal was suffering. He had been becoming more and more destructive, yawning on purpose or using his wings on unsuspecting creatures for fun. Each episode of destruction was followed by an equally strong episode of regret that would usually end up with Yveltal huddled in a small hole in the mountains, crying.

Xerneas didn't know what to do for Yveltal. She had talked with Arceus the last time the lady had passed through, but Arceus' answer was cryptic and frustrating: The greatest ally is often the hardest to find.

She had pondered that every day. What was the greatest ally? Life? Destruction? Order? Xerneas didn't know. She had even asked Zygarde. The snake had considered it for a moment before chuckling.

_It is not my place to give this wisdom, little one._

Xerneas had stomped out of Zygarde's dwelling, muttering about his stupid cave system and his stupid platitudes and his stupid stupidness. Needless to say, Xerneas hadn't visited Zygarde since.

Now, coming closer to the clearing, Xerneas had to quash her rising tide of panic in order to keep moving forward. All she had for Yveltal was a new question. No answers, no new stitches for the loose tapestry of Yveltal's life. She desperately hoped that Yveltal had forgotten about her promise.

She had no such luck. Yveltal looked up at Xerneas, eyes narrowed, as she entered the clearing.

"Did you think of anything?" His tone was frantic, panicky. Xerneas felt even worse, for it was obvious to her that his mind was getting close to the brink.

Xerneas hung her head. "I'm… I'm sorry, Yveltal. I forgot…"

Yveltal blinked. Then the dam burst. "You forgot?!" he bellowed, leaping into the air. His wings beat, wind keeping Xerneas pinned to the earth. "YOU FORGOT?!" He screamed a wordless cry. "How could you simply forget? Oh, I know! 'Ooh, look at me! I'm the Life Legendary, I can create instead of destroy! Poor little Yveltal can't do that. I'll forget all about him.' How could you… How dare you! How dare you… you… you traitor!"

Screeching, Yveltal soared into the air. As he disappeared, Xerneas yelled after him, "The greatest ally is often the hardest to find!" She sighed. Then she gathered her breath again and yelled once more: "Arceus said when I asked about you!"

Xerneas hoped that Yveltal had heard.

* * *

><p><em>Three Hundred One Thousand Years Before XY<em>

Yveltal had fallen. He knew, dimly, that something was different, but he didn't care. A dark laugh came from his mouth as he attacked a Floatzel. He sucked the life energy with a sigh of pleasure.

But when he had finished, he was empty again. Something was definitely wrong. He didn't know what.

_The greatest ally is often the hardest to find_.

Yveltal snorted as Xerneas' voice came back to his memory. He had thought about that every waking and sleeping moment, but nothing had shown itself. There were no clues, no ideas, and no hopes.

He landed on a rock and began to clean his talons. As he picked at them with his beak, he hummed a song he had composed. Pokemon fled at the sound of it.

As Yveltal hummed, his mind wandered. Something bubbled to the surface, and his mind went to examine it. When the bubbles popped, he froze.

Tears began to flow down his face. "What have I done?" Yveltal whispered to himself. "What have I done?"

As he cried, his mind slammed a cover on the bubbles. Yveltal straightened up. The tears had stopped. He let out a raucous call and flapped into the air. A deadly grin crossed his face as he realized that it was time for him to sleep.

Yveltal flew quickly to the clearing, alighting in the middle to formally pass the torch to Xerneas. Her face, downcast and sad, triggered a small response, but he stifled it with glee.

"It's your turn, Xerneas. Keep me asleep, will you?" Yveltal jeered, leaping into the air and retreating to his lair.

He didn't see as Xerneas shook her head in despair.

* * *

><p><em>Fifty-One Thousand Years Before XY<em>

Xerneas' mouth turned up slightly as the healed Deerling rejoined its family. All these creatures had been injured by something Yveltal had done, directly or indirectly. She was grateful that she could do something for his reigns of terror.

She was worried sick for Yveltal. For so long she had pondered the message Arceus had left, and yet she still hadn't found the answer. Yveltal had fallen completely into a depression, finding no joy in the simple races they had once had. He no longer wanted to remember the times they had spent together. Xerneas couldn't persuade him to stay at the clearing longer than was necessary, for he had come to abhor company.

What could Arceus have meant? Xerneas was watching her friend, her best friend, her… only friend, fall into an abyss that she could barely comprehend, and Arceus didn't have the decency to explain herself.

With a sigh, Xerneas gathered her energy together and moved off to the clearing where Yveltal would be waiting. She dreaded these visits now.

Approaching the clearing, Xerneas could see Yveltal pacing back and forth, shooting angry glances into the forest. She stopped, wanting to capture any hint of the old Yveltal that might poke through his new image.

Her patience was rewarded, for Yveltal paused to consider a Beautifly as it passed. Xerneas held her breath as Yveltal's face melted slightly into something more like the old Yveltal. She blinked, trying to hold the image, and in that split second Yveltal's face had hardened. He grimaced at the Beautifly and blew on it. It tumbled end over end, into the woods.

Xerneas sighed again. At least she had that single frame. She entered the clearing and had to forcibly stop herself from jumping when Yveltal spun to face her.

"Took you long enough," he spat. He flapped into the air and soared away, leaving Xerneas staring wistfully after him.

Xerneas lowered her head as tears fell. Yveltal had become what he had despised.

* * *

><p><em>One Thousand Years Before XY<em>

Yveltal cackled as the energy from his wings fried the final garden that Xerneas had planted. Floette, Combee, Vespiquen, Sunflora, Zangoose, and many others fled from the burning plants and the maniacal Legend.

Yveltal no longer thought about his past life. His mind no longer heard the pleas of others. His ears no longer remembered what Xerneas had told him so long ago.

_Don't give up, Yveltal. Don't ever give up. I… I couldn't take it if you did._

Yveltal had given himself to the darkness of destruction. He had forgotten his promises. Rising into the air, he sought another target. A passing Shroomish fed him a little, but then he hungered again. He hungered for something… something larger.

He found it. Looking to the north, Yveltal saw a clearing that was vaguely familiar. It brought back memories that pained him, reminded him of things he had forgotten. Shrieking, Yveltal dashed toward it, flying like an arrow.

Pokemon fled from the area as he stopped and hovered over the clearing. Yveltal could barely see a blue blur in the clearing. The blur seemed to be looking at him, and it enraged him even more. He closed his eyes, gathering his energies for a single beam of pure destruction. It would destroy that horrible clearing and the horrible blue blur.

He opened his eyes, spread his wings, and- _Don't give up, Yveltal._

With a squawk, Yveltal flapped twice to regain his position. He had no idea what that voice was, but he wouldn't let it interfere. He spread his wings again and- _Don't ever give up._

_I still feel for you, Yveltal._

_ I just cannot imagine what you feel, though._

_ I'm sorry, Yveltal. I forgot…_

Yveltal let out a scream, shaking his head violently. These thoughts were foreign. They were painful. What was this caring, female voice?

_I cannot bear what I am, either._

_ Are you afraid?_

_ I'm so sorry. Are you afraid of me?_

_ Go to sleep, Yveltal. I will protect your hibernation._

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Yveltal bellowed in agony.

_Me. I'm afraid of myself._

Yveltal clutched his head as his own voice began echoing through his memory. He didn't realize he was falling.

_Every time I yawn, something happens. Every time I fall asleep, hundreds of lives are extinguished. I can't bear to be what I am!_

"STOP! GO AWAY! THAT WAS NEVER ME!"

_"I gotcha!"_

_ "Aww… I was even faster than ever!"_

_ "I'm not a slowpoke, Xerneas."_

_ "Next time I'll win. Just you wait, Yveltal!"_

"…Xerneas?"

_"Go to sleep, Xerny. I will… I will make sure nothing disturbs your rest."_

_ "Thank you, Yvelvet. Keep me safe."_

"Xerny…"

Moisture welling up in Yveltal's eyes, he snapped out his wings just before hitting the ground. He flew off, not seeing Xerneas' confusion.

* * *

><p><em>One Month After XY<em>

Yveltal had flown. He had flown so far away, just wanting to get away from Lysandre. He wondered if he was in some other region. But it didn't matter. Not now.

One thousand years ago, Yveltal fled to the mountains, pursued by memories. He fell asleep, but the memories still plagued him. Flashbacks of his life in the Celestine Forest. Glimpses of Xerneas laughing. Snatches of conversation between hibernations.

When Yveltal woke, he found himself hooked up to a large machine. A human stood in front of him. There the memories blurred. But he instinctively knew that Xerneas had been there, too. That was all he knew…

The human had taken Yveltal out of the machine and set him free. And so Yveltal flew.

_The greatest ally is often the hardest to find_, Xerneas had said. Yveltal could not figure out what that meant. What did it mean?

He glanced to the ground and saw a blue figure racing underneath him. He cocked his head and, acting on some strange feeling, dove for a point in front of the figure.

Extending his talons, Yveltal landed cleanly in front of the figure. He braced himself, expecting to feel the figure run into him, but he felt nothing. Turning revealed that the figure was Xerneas.

Xerneas' face was full of fear and shock. Yveltal almost laughed before recalling what he had done to her. At that, his memories fully asserted themselves, flooding into their proper places. And Yveltal, seeing what he had become, collapsed and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Xerneas looked at Yveltal, still fearful. But the fear melted away. Could Yveltal have changed back? She hoped so. She took a step toward his heaving form, paused, and walked the rest of the way.<p>

* * *

><p>Xerneas tapped Yveltal on the back. "Are you… okay?" she asked, voice almost cracking.<p>

"Go away, Xerneas," Yveltal murmured through his tears. "I don't deserve your friendship."

Xerneas smiled gently and raised Yveltal's head. "Of course you do, Yveltal."

Yveltal pushed her foot away. "No. I fell into darkness. Didn't you notice that? I forgot my promises, and I never found my purpose."

"What? What do you mean?" Xerneas questioned.

Yveltal wiped away the tears, but more flowed to take their place. "My purpose. I never found it. We always wondered why I had been made the Legendary of Destruction. We never found out." Yveltal sniffed loudly. "Please… go away."

Xerneas brightened up. "Yveltal, that's it!"

"What is?"

"The answer to Arceus' words! 'The greatest ally is often the hardest to find!' Our purpose is our greatest ally!" Xerneas exclaimed. "With purpose, we don't fall!"

Yveltal frowned. "Maybe you don't, but I still would. I couldn't even protect _you_ from myself."

"You never found your purpose, Yveltal," Xerneas said quietly. "If you had, I think you could have."

Yveltal raised his head and narrowed his eyes. "If you think tha…." He fell silent, eyes widening. He was silent for so long that Xerneas poked him lightly.

"What?"

Yveltal's eyes refocused. "That's my purpose!" he exclaimed. His eyes were gleaming. "I'm meant to protect you, Xerny!"

Xerneas turned red. "What are you talking about, Yveltal?"

Yveltal was on his feet now. He was laughing. "I've always said that I'd protect you! Even when we were children in the Celestine Forest I would say that!" Yveltal's eyes were sparkling. "That's my purpose! To protect Life! To protect you!"

Xerneas turned a brighter red. "How… how can that be your purpose?" she asked.

Yveltal fluttered over to Xerneas. "There are those that would exploit your power," he explained eagerly. "You cannot destroy those that would abuse your power. But I can! That's what I'm meant to be! I'm not a destroyer! I'm a protector!"

"But… what if that's not what you're meant to be?"

"Well…" Yveltal looked around. "I don't see Arceus coming and correcting me. Do you?" Yveltal grinned.

"No…" Xerneas glanced around, too. "Well… If you're my protector, then I guess I'm _your _protector. Does that sound right?" Xerneas asked, mischievous smirk on her face. It was quite unlike her, but Yveltal nodded in response.

"I think so… Xerny."

"Well, then. Since we're on equal terms again, may I be frank with you?" Xerneas had a serious look on her face.

"I would rather you be Xerny, but I suppose 'Frank' will do," Yveltal sighed dramatically.

"I love you, Yvelvet."

Yveltal's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that it? I knew that."

"Of course you did," Xerneas scoffed.

"But did _you_ know that _I_ love _you_?" Yveltal asked.

"I did."

"Yep. I knew you knew it." Yveltal nodded knowingly.

"Then I guess only one question remains," Xerneas said.

"Where do we go from here?" Yveltal guessed. Xerneas smiled and nuzzled him under the chin.

"That is the question, Yvelvet."

"You know, this seems awfully familiar. Haven't we been here, at this precise decision, before?" Yveltal asked.

"We have," Xerneas affirmed. "But this time, we're both awake. And, not only that…"

"We've got each other," Yveltal finished.

Xerneas smiled, unable to speak. Yveltal bowed to Xerneas and gently took her in his talons. He flapped once, twice, and flew into the air, carrying Xerneas, taking both of them back to Kalos.

* * *

><p>And they did have each other. I am happy to report that Xerneas and Yveltal made it back to Kalos safely. They performed their purposes admirably. And when the time came for one to fall asleep, they found a way to stay awake.<p>

They had each other. They had changed, yes. But they were able to reclaim what they had been, once before. And because of that, they never lost themselves again.

* * *

><p>AN: The band behind 'Mr Roboto,' Styx, has a rock opera titled 'Kilroy Was Here.' One of the songs is called 'Haven't We Been Here Before?' The song is powerful. It was easily able to make its way onto my list of ideas.

It was with hesitation that I put Xerneas and Yveltal with this prompt. But it has become a grand idea, one of which I am proud of.

I also wish to say some words concerning what happens. Yveltal finds himself burdened with depression. His depression is an exaggeration, but most of it is quite real. It really feels as though you've lost everything. You feel like there is nothing left. You feel afraid of yourself, you retreat into a shell, and you almost feel betrayed by life. It is hard, yes. How do I know? I suffer from depression. But Arceus' words speak truths. Our purpose in life can keep us going. I have been able to, with considerable help, claw my way up far enough out of the abyss of depression that I can function and do things that once seemed impossible.

Please do not feel hopeless. Depression is terrible, but it can be brought under control. Seek help, and never give up. Always fight. I myself embraced my religious beliefs more fully. These are words from me, a writer who suffers the abyss and now extends advice that has helped me.


End file.
